Kismet
by okayjose
Summary: Alyssa Chu moves to Queens from England. Everything is changing for her as she's thrust into an unfamiliar world. Battles leave scars and without friends, Alyssa is alone. But she meets Peter Parker, a boy whose secrets rival that of her own. Soon, they're trapped in a fight for their lives, in more ways than one. Can Alyssa escape her devastating past, or is it too late?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d805a4c2e240e5bc644a7407dff130fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"kismet/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /ˈkɪzmɛt,ˈkɪzmɪt,ˈkɪsmɛt/br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"noun/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /destiny; fate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="95914d12031d975031e392b6b0da08f3"◇◇◇◇/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5458a7312a39e46bcd21902357124b94"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone has a story,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What's written on their wall./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some unknown glory,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"An angel's fall,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A faceless love/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The devil's call./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="72b9872416557f580b1d285576fc62fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Push will come to shove and everything/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will play its part./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To you the past will always cling/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For fate is something one cannot chart./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="45f1ff43838480320795345c23f41506"◇◇◇◇/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbff9826238e21b1354b1b7200b4cc9c"We're walking home from the corner store, laden with eggs and a new bottle of milk. There is no rush, so we stroll, take our time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e316a28566040603ee1852e5947bfde"Dad tells me how mum always keeps him in check. I smile. No matter how much he complains, they love each other; bickering is what they do. And even though we are so far from our family while we're here in England, we're happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f451f57776fe41c0f968c037a05110cf"Then we're blown backwards and the world is spinning, clouds fill the air and I can't breathe. I can't see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6079b873c1e319ee662e05c69459ce1"I land on the solid concrete with a sickening crack, then it's pain. It seems to find every part of me, pressing down on me, jabbing at me. Sharp, like knives, it shoots from my leg and my arm, stabbing. It won't stop. It won't -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="294d3f30a274e1378e38dff03a63bd59"A car flips through the air, hurtling towards me, but it hits the ground and screeches to a halt just inches away, on its side. I can still see the driver - a young man, not that much older than me. A gash on his forehead is bleeding, but he isn't moving. He's hanging from the seat by only the seatbelt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e81ef2ed49f125981a6d6186d6d57a8b"Another car lands on that one, creaking as it slides, blocking out the sky. The metal groans, seeming to wobble. And it does fall, but it doesn't hit me. It just leaves a small space, barely allowing my small frame. It will probably collapse soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06489243cce0303797d83b87ee738257"I want to scream, but my throat is scratchy and raw. Tears sting the back of my eyes, then I think of dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e677ef441cc3e5ad6b63196dc41f396d""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"爸爸/span/font!" I call, even though my voice is scarcely more than a whisper. "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你在哪里/span/font?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Dad! Where are you?]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="968d3fbb8696e304fdf6d18c36f1a991"The tears roll down my face, tracking through the grime that is undoubtedly there. I cough, trying to remove some of the dust. I simply end up inhaling more. I try to move, but I can't. Why can't I move?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5eeffda0266a68e841ffe034515b998"Panic surges through me. I scream, and it feels as though the words are being ripped from my throat. "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"帮我/span/font! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我来了/span/font! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"爸爸/span/font..." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Help me! I'm here! Dad...]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8c33aa603bd486ffb71c855994bda7f"Then it's dark. And there's only pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fd1b2e770ea1bafb1e8e1ade5ec278bf"◇◇◇◇/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2108abd54705e1e748bd310c48e54d62"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lilies./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f75bede3eacd5bb15e47fa74e3326748"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kismet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee1e84e5fbbf8a8ad33093bf87eadab4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Petrol./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cf66aeaedb3ca9b364ca10dd80fa2f6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Red./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc57e9c823a69922f56614fe9ee8d16e"I shot upright in bed, beads of sweat covering my forehead. My hair was plastered to my neck and back, my chest heaving as I gasped loudly to gain control of my breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="113cc40928d7f06d03f131065e428080"I could still smell blood in the air, hear the screaming. The screaming doesn't stop. It never does./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="374b467f8ca511eaf2137fa93efc0726"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lilies./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de3773d89f64784955b1427eb743b8a9"I swung my legs over the side of the bed, leaning forward and putting my head in my hands. I forced out a shuddering breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f03d07ab7620859ba978bbb746458756"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kismet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d91839e1eeda9c4936a7e877cf130225"I looked around the room, but still, there was nothing to mark that someone really lives here. No pictures, no posters, no clutter. It's just... empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3be592aa500792f13dea2cf15188bf9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Petrol./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a8c5a0aa642609c45ad1ca9cc54f060"The bed that's not my bed. A room that's not my room. A house that I will never truly be able to call home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="957b562fc979ae1c8873fa905b29e22b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Red./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e191edcbc6262fb9cffcec35168ae0e8"I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to ignore the tears that leaked through my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29f84f9ad1cea312cfecfde5a973446e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He's gone./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
